In recent years, a technique related to distribution of digital video data (hereinafter referred to as video data) has been greatly advancing. Specifically, development in the technique related to distribution and recording of high image quality video data is outstanding. Among them, attention has been given to the technique related to coding and decoding of the video data. The video data having high spatial resolution and temporal resolution has a very large data size and thus such video data is desirably distributed or recorded by being efficiently compressed after coding. To this end, the coding technique enabling the high image quality video data to be compressed at higher compression rate, and the technique of decoding the same so as to reproduce at higher spatial resolution are desired.
For instance, Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose a basic technique for generating the video data having high spatial resolution and temporal resolution by combining first video data (e.g., moving image data etc.) which has low spatial resolution but high temporal resolution and second video data (e.g., series of still image data etc.) which has high spatial resolution but low temporal resolution. Such technique predicts the motion vector between frames from the first video data, and compensates the high frequency component of the first video data using the motion vector and the second video data. Such technique generates a frame of an arbitrary time point not contained in the second video data using the motion vector detected from the first video data and the frame of the second video data at a time point close to such arbitrary time point. The Patent Documents 1 and 2 include a description related to an image data recording and reproducing device for generating video data having high spatial resolution and temporal resolution using the above-described technique.